This Phase I study will test the safety of Acemannan infused intravenously into normal volunteers prior to use in patients with HIV disease. Acemannan comes from the Aloe vera plant, and has been used in oral form in patients with AIDS in Belgium and Canada without significant side effects. It appears to be a potent immunomodulator as well as to possess significant antiviral properties. This is the first human study to test Acemannan intravenously.